Ink
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Amber won't let Patricia wear a sleeveless dress for her wedding./ Patricia&Eddie, Alfie


While planning for her wedding, Patricia decided on a sleeveless dress.

"What?!" Amber yelled, running across the room to lean over Patricia's shoulder, who was currently sitting on her bed looking over the dresses on her computer.

"Amber, what's the matter?" Patricia asked. Amber rolled her eyes and pointed at the dresses on the screen.

"You _cannot_ wear a sleeveless dress!" Amber yelled once more.

"Why? It's my wedding." Patricia stated.

"It's not proper! You've got all those weird pictures on your skin-"

"_Tattoos!_" Patricia hissed.

Amber blew up when Patricia came back to the house one night with a broken butterfly on the back of her neck. She even became even more furious when she found out Eddie tagged along receiving a snake from his back to his neck, peeking out of his uniform slightly that morning. And ever since then Eddie and Patricia kept inking their body until they had full sleeves at college graduation.

"No one wants to see pictures that make no sense and words-and-and-!"

"Fine! I won't wear a sleeveless dress!" Patricia yelled back. Amber sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I just want to help, and I want you to remember your wedding for the rest of your life. Nobody wants to be insulted on their wedding day." Amber said.

"It's fine Amber." Patricia shooed her away, looking through the dresses

Amber bit her lip, guilt already setting in her gut. She turned towards the room and sauntered out, leaving Patricia behind with roses and wedding magazines all over the floor.

* * *

When the actual wedding arrived, Patricia was dresses up in a sleek white dress that covered her from neck to arms and hid her legs, which had been inked years ago. She fixed the veil that fell to her waist and heaved a sigh.

"Pat?" Nina asked from behind her. Patricia turned around and faced her friend. Nina held a black package with a red ribbon around the box. Patricia raised her eyebrow and Nina shrugged.

"It came from a friend. We have no idea who though." Nina said curiously. Patricia picked up the dress and stood over the box that lay on the table.

"Your dad will come to get you in 10 minutes. Don't do anything drastic." Nina said and walked towards the door.

"I won't start the apocalypse." Patricia smiled. Nina glared at her and closed the door. Patricia untied the ribbon on the black box and placed it on the chair. She opened the lid and gasped.

It was a sleek, long dress. Black lace fell behind the dress, giving the illusion that it was a train and flowers hand-beaded in purple gems. The dress had a slit from the calf, enough to show the tattoo of lyrics from various bands. Also, the dress was sleeveless; she could show off the tattoos off the tattoos on her shoulders and neck.

Patricia picked up the crème-colored note and opened it open. She recognized the writing immediately and smiled.

_I should stop being such a hypocrite._

And there was a picture of her in a wedding dress, though she wasn't facing the camera. Her hair was tied up, showing off the tattoos on her arms, shoulders, and some on her legs.

"Hey-!"

Then she stopped yelling, on her shoulder was the eye of Horus, on her arm was Sibuna in red, and the ex-residents names inked on her left shoulder. Her calf had a bird, a snake, and more animals.

"Whoa." Patricia breathed.

"Yeah," Amber said. Patricia turned around to find the blonde standing there in sleeveless, short dress, the tattoos on her arms and legs visible. Patricia eyes Amber up and down and laughed.

"You are such a hypocrite!" Patricia yelled. Amber laughed along with Patricia and wrapped her arms around her.

"What made you change your mind?" Patricia asked.

"Do you not see the pearl on my finger?" Amber asked pointing to the ring on her ring finger.

"Wait so you and Alfie-?"

"That's why the photo's there…duh! I was trying on wedding dresses and realized we can't hide our beauty from the world." Amber said.

"Whoa…too wise." Patricia commented.

"Shut up!" Amber slapped her arm. Patricia and Amber both laughed, but it was cut short when Amber nearly screamed her head off.

"THE WEDDING! OH MY GOD WE GOT TO GET YOU READY!" Amber screamed and shoved Patricia behind the screen with the dress.

* * *

Winter looked at the photo of her mother dressed in a sleeveless gown, tattoos showing.

"Hey Amelia!" Winter waved her friend over.

"SO that's my godmother." Amelia said. Amelia handed Winter a picture of her mum, dressed in sleek straight gown that showed off her tattoos.

"Stop ogling over dresses." Gwaine complained. Amelia and Winter smiled at the photos placing them back into the dusty old box under the bed.

* * *

**Note: DON'T QUESTION THE ENDING OKAY? IT WAS A LAST MINUTE DECISION! **

**Anyways, sorry it's bad. I meant to finish it...in 2012?**

**hehehe...**


End file.
